1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and device for de-heading a vessel containing a fluid, distillates, or unconsolidated debris byproduct, such as the several types of coke. Specifically, the present invention relates to a system and device, namely a de-header valve, that is coupled to a coke drum, particularly at the top or bottom, which serves to safely and effectively de-head the coke drum following the manufacture of coke, or other byproducts, and to facilitate the removal of coke during the decoking process.
2. Background
In the hydrocarbon processing industry, many refineries recover valuable products from the heavy residual oil that remains after refining operations are completed. This recovery process is known as delayed coking and produces valuable distillates and coke in large vessels or coke drums. Coke drums are usually in operation in pairs so that when one coke drum is being filled with the byproduct or residual material, the feed may be directed to an empty drum so that the filled drum may be cooled and the byproduct purged from the coke drum, a process known as decoking. This allows the refinery process to operate in a continuous manner, without undue interruption.
When one coke drum is full, it must be purged of the byproduct fed into it. The drum is steam purged and cooled with quench water. The drum is then drained of water and vented to atmospheric pressure, after which the top and bottom heads are removed (i.e. the coke drum is de-headed) to allow the coke to be cut from the drum and fall into a catch basin, typically a rail car. This process of de-heading the coke drum can be extremely dangerous for several reasons. To mention only a few, the cooling water introduced into the hot drums prior to the removal of the bottom head becomes extremely hot and could leak from the loosened head and scald surrounding operators, the load of un-drained water and loose coke within the drum may exceed the limits of the support system and cause heavy equipment to fall, positioning the chute and necessary removal of the flanges or heads is done with operators who are in close proximity to the drums, potentially falling coke may injure workers as the heads are removed, and operating personnel may be exposed to finely divided coke particles, steam, hot water and noxious gases, when the drum is opened. Indeed several fatalities occur each year as a result of this manufacturing process. Once the coke is removed, the heads are replaced and the coke drum is prepared to repeat the cycle.
Prior art systems and methods have tired to more efficiently and effectively de-head coke drums, as well as to minimize many of the dangers inherent is the de-heading process. One such method involves placing a de-heading cart under the drum, raising a flange support ram, with braces installed, and loosening some (up to one half) of the flange bolts by manual operation with an impact wrench. Following the water quench and drain, the remaining bolts are manually removed, braces are removed from the ram, the approximately 4-ton flange is lowered, and the cart, with flange resting thereon, is moved away. This is extremely dangerous due to the manual labor requirements.
Other systems have been disclosed, which somewhat reduce human or manual involvement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,109 to Malsbury et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,358 to DiGiacomo et al. describe a remote unheading device for coking drums. The device includes a head unit for attachment to a lower flange of a coking drum and a plurality of swing bolts which are disconnected by remotely operated de-tensioning equipment. A platform device lowers the head unit, moves it laterally to one side and tips it for cleaning. A chute attached to the frame can be raised into engagement with the coking drum lower flange for removal of coke from the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,524 to Antalfy et al. filed on Dec. 10, 1990 discloses a coke drum unheading device having a pivoting actuator system operable from a location remote from a drum outlet. The actuator is adapted to move a drum head between closed and open positions and to retain the drum head in a closed position under a load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,094 to Fruchtbaum provides a coke drum unheading device that retracts and tilts the bottom head incrementally so that falling debris such as shot coke can be caught by a chute. Following disposal of the loose debris, the head can be withdrawn from the area of the drum for maintenance. Specifically, the invention provides an unheading device for removing a bottom head from a flange on a lower end of a coke drum. An unheading car is horizontally movable into and from position below the bottom head. A vertically adjustable bottom head support member is mounted on the car. A bearing plate is pivotally mounted at an upper end of the support member for engaging a lower surface of the bottom head. A retractable arm has first and second sections hingedly connected at one end and having respective opposite ends secured to the bearing plate and the support member for pivoting the bearing plate and bottom head supported thereon with respect to horizontal, preferably to tilt the head towards an adjacent chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,864 to Rabet discloses an apparatus and method enabling removal of the drum head of a coke drum, which comprises an apparatus remotely placing a carriage under the drum head and the carriage is adapted to remotely engage the drum head, tightly support the head against the drum while workers are in the area, and to lower the head and carry it away. A safety feature is also included and disclosed, wherein the carriage is normally supported by springs which, in the event of excessive loads, automatically transfers the load carrier to an overhead beam designed to carry any excessive loads.
Each of these prior art devices share common deficiencies in that they are incapable of providing simple, efficient, and safe solutions to the de-heading of a coke drum. Specifically, each of the assemblies or devices require that the head unit be completely removed from the flange portion of the coke drum after each coking cycle and prior to the purging of the coke from the coke drum. This creates an extreme hazard to workers and provides an inefficient and time consuming procedure. Removal of the head unit increases the chance for accident, while at the same time increases human involvement as the head unit must be properly placed on the coke drum each time despite the automation involved. In addition, a large amount of floor space is required to accommodate those assemblies and devices that automate the removal and lifting of the head unit from the coke drum. Finally, such devices and systems may not be operable in an environment where there the bottom headroom is less than the diameter of the bottom head.
In light of the problems and deficiencies inherent in prior art coke drum de-heading systems and devices, the present invention seeks to provide a more efficient, cost-effective, and safe coke drum de-heading device and system.
Therefore, it is an object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a simplified and reliable coke drum de-heading system that does not require the physical removal of the coke drum heads after each coking cycle, but rather comprises a mechanical de-header valve that accomplishes the equivalent de-heading function of prior art designs.
It is another object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a coke drum de-heading system, wherein the de-header valve is removably coupled to the flanged portion of a coke drum and adapted to de-head the coke drum without having to be removed after each coking cycle.
It is still another object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a coke drum de-heading system having a dual seated, linear motion blind.
It is a further object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a coke drum de-heading system having a linear motion blind as the only major moving part.
It is still a further object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a coke drum de-heading system that connects to the coke drum via a flanged bolted connection.
It is still a further object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a coke drum de-heading system having dual independent seats that provide double block and bleed and double block and purge capabilities.
It is still a further object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a coke drum de-heading system having metal to metal seating.
A still further object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide one or more dynamic or live loaded seats energized from outside the process stream.
A still further object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a system design having remote verification of positive isolation.
A still further object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a system having instant and remote live switching to double block and vent mode from double block and purge mode upon loss of purge steam.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention features a coke drum de-heading system that provides unique advantages over prior art de-heading systems, namely the de-heading of a coke drum without having to physically remove the head units. This is essentially accomplished using a specially designed de-header valve to be used in a de-header system.
Specifically, the de-header system comprises a dual seated, linear motion goggle blind gate valve, or de-header valve, that is removably coupled to and seals against the flanged portion of a coke drum much the same way a conventional head unit would be attached. The de-header valve is equipped with a sliding blind having an orifice therein, a flat surface adjacent the orifice, a stroke slightly greater than the diameter of the orifice in the de-header valve, and upper and lower seats, wherein one of such seats is a dynamic, live loaded seat that is capable of adjustment so as to seal the blind between the upper and lower seats. As such, the sliding blind can be moved in a substantially linear bi-directional manner between upper and lower seats, or dual seats, thus causing the orifice located thereon to move between an open, closed, and partially open position relative to the orifice in the coke drum. In a closed position, the de-header valve and coke drum are prepared to receive the byproduct feed from the refinery process used to manufacture coke. Once the drum is full, the valve may be actuated causing the sliding blind to open. In doing so, coke that has accumulated on the blind is sheared by the upper and lower seats, thus de-heading the coke drum and facilitating the removal of coke using methods commonly known in the art. The critical aspect of the present invention is its ability to provide a simple, yet effective de-heading system comprising a de-header valve having a sliding bind that moves back and forth between dual independent seats to de-head a coke drum and simplify the decoking process. Another critical aspect of the present invention is the ability to de-head the coke drum without having to remove the head unit, and to do so at a remote location with little or no manual requirements.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention features a coke drum de-heading system comprising (a) at least one coke drum containing manufactured coke therein, wherein the coke drum has a top orifice and a bottom orifice; (b) a de-header valve removably coupled to the coke drum and designed to facilitate the removal of coke from the coke drum by de-heading the coke drum and allowing the coke to pass there through; and (c) an exchange system, including an upper and lower bonnet and other elements and members adapted to integrate the de-heading system, and particularly the de-header valve, into the manufacturing system. The de-header valve itself comprises (1) a main body having an orifice dimensioned to align, in a concentric relationship, with either the top or bottom orifice of the coke drum when the de-header valve is coupled thereto; (2) a live loaded seat assembly coupled to the main body and comprising a dynamic, live loaded seat, a live seat adjustment mechanism coupled to the main body and designed to control and adjust the force and resulting seat load of the dynamic, live loaded seat, and a force transfer module in juxtaposition to the dynamic, live loaded seat for transferring the force from the live loaded seat adjustment mechanism to the dynamic, live loaded seat; (3) a static seat positioned opposite from and counteracting or counterbalancing the dynamic, live loaded seat; and (4) a blind or sliding blind capable moving in a linear, bi-directional manner within the de-header valve and between the dynamic, live loaded seat and the static seat, the blind physically controlled by an actuator and having a force exerted thereon by the dual seats, namely the dynamic, live loaded seat and the static seat, such that a seal is created between the dynamic, live loaded seat, the blind, and the static seat. In essence, the de-header valve de-heads the coke drum and facilitates the removal of the coke from the coke drum upon actuation of the blind from a closed to an open position wherein the coke is sheared.
The present invention further comprises a point to point sealing system comprising a plurality of loaded, independent, dual seats, preferably four, that seal directly against the gate. The seal consists of or is a result of the metal to metal seating between the upper and lower seats and the blind. Due to a dynamic, loaded upper seat, the amount of force required to properly seal the seats to the gate is accomplished using a live load seat adjustment mechanism designed to control the amount of force exerted on the blind.
As a result, the present invention provides a new and improved coke drum de-heading system. The system also utilizes pressure valves and steam purge inlet valves, as well as emergency vent valves to monitor and control pressure within the system and to prevent inadvertent venting of the steam to atmosphere.